Need You Back
by loisse21
Summary: Kim broke up with Ron on Christmas Eve. Three years later, she returned lamenting her mistake. She does everything for Ron to have her back. But will he now that he has new found happiness with none other than Bonnie?
1. Prologue: The BreakUp

**AN: Kim Possible and all its characters are sole property of Disney. I am not generating or will generate any money in writing this fic. This is for my sole entertainment and I hope that those who will read will enjoy this fic as well. The story does not strongly follow KP verse by the way but all characters are from Kim Possible. **

**Prologue:**

"_This is it. I have to tell him." _Kim encouraged herself. She had thought about this for weeks now and finally she has to tell him. Tell Ron that they should end their almost three-year relationship. She thinks that they are growing apart. Her in Cambridge and Ron in Upperton really doesn't work well. During their first year in college, they tried to work it out. Wade would always call in favors so one of them can get a ride either to Cambridge or Upperton at least once a week. Then during the world saving stuff they can still spend time with each other. Plus the every Kimmunicator and Ronnicator calls that they do daily seems to shorten the distance.

But when they reached sophomore, things have gone cold mostly on Kim's end. Her trips to Upperton became infrequent then non-existent over the course of six months. Ron still comes though but even when he came she rarely entertains him and more often than not, Ron comes back to Upperton without even seeing Kim.

Then came Andrew. He is a lean guy who majors in Art. Not too muscular but not skinny either. Dark hair with dark brown eyes. Kim met him at Literature – a class they both shared. He occupied the chair beside her and that was the start of their friendship. They couldn't be seen without each other. Before she knew it, Kim felt that she was falling in love with Andrew.

Then one night at the park, while they were enjoying the star –filled night, Andrew told Kim that he is in love with her. Kim felt her heart jump at the confession, she wanted to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless but at least her conscience stopped her. Ron was still her boyfriend at that time and though she knew they were falling apart, she can't just go and betray Ron. So instead of telling Andrew what she felt about him, she asked him to give her some time.

Now, she's back in Middleton for the Christmas break. Her resolved cannot be faltered. She will tell Ron. It would be for the best.

Kim waited outside their house. Ron would be arriving anytime soon. Its Christmas eve. As she waits for Ron, she cannot help but remember all the Christmases Ron spent there. All the Christmas eve's sleepover that Ron did since they were four. She knows that the break-up will be hard on Ron's end seeing that he felt them drifting apart. How many times did he try to get her to talk about their relationship but she would always say that it was fine though it wasn't mainly because she no longer wants to try. She knows that eventually they will be breaking up anyway. Ron, though willing to follow her anywhere, wants to stay in Middleton. No, she's not taking it against him but that's not the life she wants. Ron is laid back. While she wants excitement and excellence. Ron is content with what he has while she has ambitions. That doesn't mean that he's not her friend. He will always be her best friend forever. It is just that now that she's given it a thought, she thinks they are incompatible.

Couple of minutes later Ron arrived. He was wearing a white tennis shirt and black pants. Very far from his usual jersey and six pocket pants. Kim had to admit that Ron is a looker now. Being a football player in Middleton earned him a scholarship in Upperton and is now their star player. Kim knows that behind the shirt is his six pack abs. She's seen them more times than one.

"Hiya KP!" Ron approached Kim and gave her the flowers he bought. Sure he has other gift for Kim. He had been waiting for months for the Christmas break so he can be with Kim all throughout. "How's my bondiggity girlfriend? I missed you forever!" Ron gave Kim a kiss on her lips. It was more of a quick peck though. He then noticed Kim's sad face. "Anything wrong KP?"

"Ron, we need to talk." Kim said.

Ron's goofy smile when he arrived is now a memory. Those four little words. Those powerful words that would make any person remember every single wrong thing they have done in their entire existence.

"About what Kim?" Ron feigned ignorance despite his head screaming SHE'S BREAKING UP WITH YOU!

"I know this is the worst time but Ron, I think we should break up." There, she said it.

"K-KP?" Ron doesn't know what to say. He stared at Kim. He knew it. Even before. Her not coming to Upperton or not meeting him when he visits her in Cambridge. Kim not returning his calls. Not even on his birthday. Tears trekked his cheeks. He loves Kim that his entire world is him.

"Ron this is hard for me but our relationship is not working anymore. We're just too far away from each other and that…"

"And what Kim?" Ron was not happy. He is upset. Well he was angry at Kim. He did everything to close the gap between then. He prays that she won't say she found someone else.

Kim's tears fell. She had been holding them back. Ron is mad at her. Can't blame the guy. She can't answer him. How will she tell him that she's in love with another guy?

"Please KP. Please don't tell me you found another guy."

Kim then wailed. It was confirmation enough for Ron. He wanted to punch something and he did. The wooden mailbox in front of Kim's house is now history. Cannot be fixed anymore. Gone. Just like their relationship. Ron felt his knees weaken and he sat on the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry Ron." Kim said. She too sat beside Ron. "This is for the best. I tried. I swear I did. And about the guy, well, we aren't really together. This not about him. It's about us. Maybe, we're really not meant for each other. Maybe us being together wasn't really right. I understand that you are mad at me but I hope that someday, we can be friends again."

Ron wants to scream at Kim. He wants to tell her that they can't be friends ever again. But he knows that it would be his anger talking. He loves Kim. She is his world which is now shattered. If letting her go will make her happy, then he would set ther free. These thoughts made him calm. It hurts. Like a thousand needles was pinned on his heart.

"KP, your happiness is all that means to me. I love you with all my heart. I love you with all that I am. I want you to stay but if that wouldn't make you happy, it wouldn't make me either. If making you happy means that I have to let you go, then you're free Kim. I can't say that we can be friends again but we have to give that some time." Ron stood, offering his hand to Kim so she can stand. Once they were face to face, Ron kissed her head. "Thank you KP. I will miss you." With that Ron turned his back and walked away from Kim.

Kim should be feeling fine now. Ron took their break-up rather calmly after he had an outburst. He truly loves her. She knows that. But just like what she told Ron, maybe they weren't really for each other. So why does she want to run after him and make him stay? Why does she want to call him back and wrap her arms around him never to let go? Why does she feel like she just made a mistake of a lifetime?

**AN: Done with the prologue. Grammar mistakes are my own and I apologize. No time to proof read. I leave it to you guys. Chapter two is already posted and waiting to be read so fill in the review field below and click on the next page. Constructive Criticisms are welcome for the technical aspects of writing but not for the story content. I sure hope you leave a feedback. Thank you so much for taking time to read.**


	2. RonMan and Queen B

**AN: Kim Possible and all its characters are sole property of Disney. I am not generating or will generate any money in writing this fic. This is for my sole entertainment and I hope that those who will read will enjoy this fic as well. The story does not strongly follow KP verse by the way but all characters are from Kim Possible. **

_**Three years later…**_

Ron walked out of the Bueno Nacho Corporation. It was a tiring day but very much productive. As the new Vice President for Research and Marketing of Bueno Nacho, he has a lot on his plate.

When he was in his 3rd year in Upperton, Bueno Nacho offered him to be part of the company to produce new products for Bueno Nacho. Before that he had a freelance work for them taste testing the products that BN will release after all, he was the creator of Naco so they know whichever he taste as" good" would be a sure hit. He still gets annual check from BN for the Naco royalties which still is BNs top seller to date.

Ron was offered the VP position a week ago after the hit of his most recent creation the Naco Pizza which guarantees a crunch in every bite. So why is he the VP for marketing as well? After graduating in college where he got a degree in culinary arts, Ron's was offered to be the Face of Bueno Nacho. His good looks along with his athletic built gained a lot of admiration from the public (mostly the ladies). Ron's face is on every billboard of Bueno Nacho in the entire Tri-City area, every TV commercial for BN shows him endorsing the company and most recently, he is the face that answers the questions of the media regarding Bueno Nacho business. He is also a major stockholder of the company when he bought 42% of the BN stocks.

So aside from being a food genius, a popular figure and a rich person, Ron is also the most eligible bachelor in the entire Tri-City area as shown on People's Magazine. At 23, he is single. Not much is known on his personal life. He is too good in keeping it hidden as the press people would say. He lives alone in his three-bedroom penthouse suite in Upperton. His parents are still staying in their house in Middleton. He would visit them once a week. Rufus now stays with Hannah and makes sure that he takes care of the now 6 year old girl.

Nope, no relationships after Kim. Yes he's moved on but he doesn't think he's ready for another relationship. Or if he has a time for it. Pick your choice. Both of them would send each other Christmas / Hanukkah card greetings from Hallmark. No personal notes or anything. Just plain cards. Truth be told, Ron still feels for Kim but he knows that she belongs to another guy now. They haven't seen each other since that Christmas eve but he's heard from people that Kim has graduated and is off to marry the guy come this spring.

Ron decided to head over the mall. A little shopping needs to be done for his basic needs. He drove his car and headed for the parking of the mall, as he stopped to looked for a spot another car bump into his back.

"Jesus Christ!" he immediately left his car and headed towards the driver side of the other vehicle. The driver already left the car and walked towards the front of her car checking the damage.

"You moron, why did you stop?!" the woman driver asked. Ron felt that this lady in front of him is familiar. Oh heck how can he not notice that voice?

"Bonnie Rockwaller!" Bonnie turned around to see, Ron.

"Ron Stoppable?!" she asked though she already know the answer.

"None other than. What the heck were you thinking banging my car?" Ron immediately regaining from his shock, returned to the matter at hand.

"It wasn't my fault you loser! You suddenly stopped." She flared.

"Still with the evil tongue Bonnie. I stopped because I was looking for a spot to park. You on the other hand are driving as fast as you do on a freeway. This is a CARPARK." He retorted.

"I wasn't going fast, you were too slow and you suddenly stopped." Bonnie said reasserting her previous point.

"Whatever Bon Bon. Just have my car fixed and you're off the hook." Ron calmly stated.

"You moron stop calling me that and there's no way am I going to pay for that. It is your fault. You should pay for fixing up my car." She is shouting now.

"Maybe I should just call the police to settle this." Ron smirked at Bonnie as he reached on his pocket for his mobile. Bonnie immediately tried to get it from him but failed. Ron did not dial though when he saw Bonnie defeated.

"Fine Stoppable I will pay but not now." Her face looks so sad. She looks down. Like all of a sudden all her confidence went down the drain.

Ron being good in nature asked Bonnie. "Is there a problem Bonnie?" He can see that asking her made her eyes well. He knows that Bonnie is trying to hold the tears getting him into conclusion that Bonnie is going through some difficult time.

"Not your business Stoppable." She said without much energy into it. "Just give me your account number so I can deposit the money. It may take me some time though granting that I just crashed into that very expensive car of yours"

"Bonnie, forget the car. You don't look well. I don't think you're okay. So let me help."

"Ron…" she started but Ron cut her off.

"Bonnie, I know we weren't really friends when we were in high school but we were once friends when we were in pre-k. Heck even when we were in high school I considered you as a friend. Because I know deep down that the girl I befriended in pre-k is still there." Bonnie's tears finally fell and Ron handed his handkerchief to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her leading her to a coffee shop across the carpark. He made some calls to have his car picked.

When the two got their coffees, Bonnie started to tell Ron what happened to her life.

"After high school, Brick and I got married. My family opposed strongly and my dad disinherited me. That was fine. I loved Brick and he was my world. Before we got married though I signed a pre-nup. That was okay after all, I knew that even though my family turned their backs on me, I will forever have Brick. I wanted to go to college. Brick can afford it. His family is rich and is supportive of us that Brick doesn't even have to work. He refused though saying that we both don't need it and that there are a lot of guys that may catch my attention. I was really upset that he didn't trust me at all. We got into a fight which ended up with me in the hospital as he hit me real hard. He apologized though for hurting me and I accepted it. Little did I know that it was just the start. He became more violent and each time would send me to the hospital. People are asking me file complaint but I was blinded with the fact that I love him and that I kept on hoping that one day he would change. Until a year ago, he went home drunk. We got into an argument about it and he smashed a bottle into my head leaving me for dead. I was able to reach for my phone though and called 911. That was the last straw. I didn't return to that house and instead I filed for a divorce. It was granted couple of months ago. During the time I stayed with Tara and Josh for a month then I got a job as a waitress. Who would've thought," Bonnie gave a mocking laugh. "That Bonnie Rockwaller, Queen B of Middleton High would end up as a diner waitress on the outskirts of Middleton living off some tips. When I got the job, I moved out of their home and got myself a small room just near the diner where I am still living until now." She finished. Not a single tear from her this time. Bonnie told the story without any emotion as if she's just reporting the weather.

"I-I'm sorry Bon." Ron doesn't know what to say. That was way too harsh even for Bonnie. He knows he has to help her. And he will.

"Don't be Ron. After all, it is I who should apologize for the way I treated you in high school. To be all honest, you were never a loser. I was just jealous of Kim." Bonnie smiled.

"No need to apologize for that Bonnie, and about the jealousy thing well I kinda figured that one out."

"No Ron, I don't think you did." Ron stared at Bonnie, waiting for her to continue. "I was never jealous of Kim because of her popularity or because she's the cheer captain or because she kicks ass. I was jealous of her because she got you. Ms I-can-do-anything is only so because you were behind her. No matter what happens, as you always say, you got her back. And I got no one." She lamented.

"You got me now Bonnie." He placed his hand over hers. "I will help you."

"Ron, you don't have to. I can do this."

"I know. But it would make me feel better to know that I will be able to help out a friend in need."

"But Ron-" Bonnie knows that Ron would be a great friend to help her out but she thinks that she would just be a burden to him.

"Please Bonnie…" he gave her his version of the puppy dog pout.

Bonnie found the pout real cute and started to laugh. She hadn't done that for quite some time and it felt so good. "Okay Ronnie, you got yourself a new friend."

"Booyah!" Ron shouted which made Bonnie laugh again. She just feels so elated now knowing that she has a friend not just to run to but to laugh with.

"Thanks Ron. Thank you for making me laugh again." She sincerely said.

"Well that's what the Ronman is here for." He made a proud gesture and a funny face after. Again another laughter was heard from Bonnie. Ron has grown up, he is a man now but that doesn't take away the child in him. Neither did his break-up with Kim changed that. Or maybe, he is just a good actor. She then went serious which didn't go undetected by Ron.

"Bonnie…?" he asked.

"Ron, now that we are friends, I also want to be there for you. This is not going to be a one-way street. I also want to help you. In moving on…"

"W-what?"

"You're hiding the pain Ron. I can see it in your eyes."

"Am I that transparent?" there's no sense in denying.

"Not to everyone but to me yes. What happened between you and Kim?" she asked.

Ron recounted that Christmas eve. No tears escaped his eyes, after all, recounting that night over and over for years made him numb. Although this is really the first time he is telling someone the entire event of that day. He never told anyone how it really ended. Not even his or Kim's parents knew about that day. But he knows that after Bonnie shared with him her story, he owe it to her to know his as well.

Bonnie cried as she listens to his story. She never thought Kim could do that to the guy who stood behind her all those years. Not even Evil Bonnie can do that on Christmas Eve.

"Ron, I'm sorry." That was all Bonnie can think of saying.

"Don't be Bonnie. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Kim's fault."

"Ron please don't tell me it's your fault."

"No Bon. It's not my fault too. Just like what Kim said, maybe we're just not meant to be."

"But you still love her don't you?"

"I do." Ron said. There's no sense in lying anyway. "I always will. But I've learned to still love her and move on. It's like having a paper cut. It's painful but you still function despite the pain." Ron then gave a deep sigh. "It's getting late. Let me drive you over."

Thirty minutes later, Ron found himself in a shabby motel. There was a bed which looks old but with clean sheets. A wooden table and chair in a corner and an old TV set which doesn't work (according to Bonnie). Ron knew that he has to get Bonnie out of that room.

"Stay with me Bon." It was a statement. Not a question.

"B-but…" Bonnie never saw Ron that serious.

"I have a three-bedroom penthouse all to myself. I am always out. And please Bonnie, let me help you. It would kill me to know that I could do something but didn't. I know you got your pride but I am not offering you charity. I will hire you as my personal assistant."

"Your personal assistant?" She was amazed with Ron that she can't help but smile.

"Yes. You see Bon Bon, you always have an eye for fashion. You can help me with that. You also are intelligent enough to help me with my decisions now that I am one of the VPs of Bueno Nacho. You can also help me out with the computer you know typing and sending through emails and stuff. The computer is one of my worst enemies along with monkeys."

"Let me get this straight Mr Vice President, you want me to be you personal assistant slash advisor slash secretary." She laughed. Ron is really an odd guy.

"Yes and well we can discuss your pay tomorrow when you start. Pretty much I need a lot of help but since you're my friend now maybe you can give me a discount?"

"Hmmm… well, a woman of my expertise doesn't really come cheap. But since you are my friend, I maybe willing to have a deal."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked with one eyebrow raised.

"That you would be cooking for me during my stay."

"Ms Rockwaller, I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Ron mimicked the famous line as he extended his hands to Bonnie in a handshake.

**AN: There. Chapter two is done. I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes. I just typed and typed and typed. No proof reading done. I will leave it to you. I am also trying to make the chapters longer. Please note as well that the characters are somewhat OOC. Please review. Constructive criticism about technicalities of writing are welcome but not for the story content itself as this is really how I planned it. Thank you for reading. Next chappie will be done by Saturday. Will post two chappies then and another two on Saturday. Hoping to finish this before end of August. Next chapter will have Kim's encounter with Ron and Bonnie. I really hope you stay tuned.**


	3. What I Gave Away

**AN: Thank you much for all of the reviews. I appreciate it. As for who Ron will end up with hmm… even I don't know… Okay I do, but you guys have to read on so you will too… **

Kim stood outside their home. Her parents have no idea that she will be coming back today. It's been three years since she'd been here. Quite a long time to be all honest. After her break-up with Ron, she haven't really been here, not even during Christmas. Last year, her family went to visit her in New York for the holidays just so they can be with her. Kim had been busy being the top agent of Global Justice.

Right after her break-up with Ron, she quitted the being independent and joined Global Justice. She found it hard to do the crime fighting without Ron and the memories that they had while they were still together keeps distracting her so she decided to join GJ full time just so she doesn't have to go alone in her missions. It also prevented her from the reminiscing their days as Team Possible. She was too busy with work and GJ work that she barely had time for herself or her family.

Whatever Andrew and Kim started before she broke up with Ron was also history. Sure they became a couple after that Christmas break but their relationship didn't even make its sixth month. Kim was too busy with her studies and her GJ work that she barely has time for Andrew. While Andrew, feeling neglected by Kim turned to another woman. They parted ways on a sour note. Not that she wants Andrew. Six months of being with him and she realized that he's not the one. Kim kept on looking for Ron in Andrew. His goofiness when things get too serious or dull. His ability to know when she has a problem even when she's not saying anything. Most of all, his capability to love her so much that he let her go because she asked for it. What was it that he said when they broke up? That her happiness is all that means to him. What Kim did not know then and knows now is that he is her happiness. It took her three lonely years to realize that. Well not really that long. Even before she broke up with Andrew, she had been lamenting her decision. So many 'if onlys' back then. He break up with Andrew was more of a relief for her. She felt a pang of happiness in her heart when she caught him cheating on her which is unusual if she really love him and only confirmed her suspicion that she was only attracted to him because he was near. Unlike Ron who was far away.

So if she realized that it is Ron that she still loves, why just return now? Why not all those Christmas and summer breaks that she had when she could've patched things up with him? Why not send a letter instead of those empty Hanukkah cards she sent him? Simple. It took her three years to finally overcome that nagging feeling she has. Three years for her fear of Ron being the one to reject her this time, to subside. Three years to forgive herself for making a mistake of a lifetime. What was she thinking back then? She got him. The one who loved her unconditionally. The one who stood not beside but behind her all this time to make sure that he got her back.

Kim thought cannot take it anymore though. Despite her work taking all of her time, whenever she's alone, all she can think of are their times together. When night time comes, she would ask herself if Ron's lying in his bed reminiscing their relationship. And when she wakes up, she would ask herself if she is Ron's first thought when he opens his eyes. Because that's the way she's been living all those three years. So she decided to take a break from GJ and go back to Middleton. Hoping against hope to be able to talk to Ron and if she's lucky, have him back. If he takes her again, she would be happy and make sure that this time, she will not let him go, ever. If he doesn't, well Kim doesn't even want to think about it.

"Kim!" The tweebs were ecstatic to see their older sister. Well, they are no longer the twin dweebs anyway now that they are both grown up. Last time they met, they both have girlfriends and are no longer blowing up their house.

"Tweebs!" Kim hugged her brother. How fast time flies. Both are now taller than her. "I missed you two. Where's mom and dad?" she asked.

As if on queue, her mother came in view. "Kim, how are you? So nice for you to be back home sweetie." Her mom looked so excited giving her a tight hug.

"I'm all good mom. Where's dad?" she asked noticing her father's absence.

"Oh he's still in the center but he'll be home by dinner. Kim, we missed you so much."

"Same here mom. I can't believe it really took me three years to be back here." Kim looked around her. "It's really nice being home again. Everything is just so familiar."

"Wait til you see your room…" Jim said.

"…then you'll know familiar." Tim finished.

"Kim, you must be tired, why don't you go to your room and have couple of hours of rest. I will call you once we're ready to have dinner." Her mother said.

"Ok. Thanks mom. Later tweebs." Kim did not contest that. She's really tired so she headed up her room only to be surprised. Her brothers were right. It is clean and everything is as she left three years ago. She headed over her bed. Too tired to change her clothes. Upon turning to her bedside, she noticed a picture of her with Ron. This was taken on their prom night. The night they got together. The night when they shared that kiss that made her complete. Like what suddenly she felt whole. Kim felt her tears flow on her eyes. _"How could I have been so stupid? I had him." _She felt her fingers trace Ron's outline in the picture then held it against her heart then Kim closed her eyes. Doing this made her feel like he's there with her. Just like all those sleepovers he had done. _"I just hope he doesn't forget the love he made me feel. I wished our yesterday will all come back." _Kim started dozing off and fell asleep.

"Ron Ron, get your lazy ass here now!" Bonnie shouted to Ron. She's been trying to call his attention for the past thirty minutes but he refused to stand from the lazy boy couch he's sitting on. He is hooked up with his Zombie Mayhem game and Bonnie learned, in her three months of living with Ron that making him get up would take her getting extremely pissed off first.

"Awww Bon Bon just a minute more okay. It's Saturday."

"Ronald Dean Stoppable, I said I need you NOW."

Ron stood up and went over to Bonnie. After all, he learned that she can go all hell once she's pissed. He thinks not all the evil in Bonnie has left her after all. "_Maybe I should have her exorcised"_. Ron laughed at his own thoughts.

"So what do you think of this proposal." Bonnie showed Ron the proposal that she had. She works as Ron's secretary but from time to time, she would give her own ideas to help out with Bueno Nacho corp that Ron would present to his superiors. Of course Ron gives her the credit for those and the company pays Bonnie once her proposals were approved but she refused to move up the ladder as offered to her once. After all, she's still working for her college degree and being full time part of the research team might affect her studies.

"This is bon-diggity awesome Bon Bon. Having a low calorie meal in Bueno Nacho would surely increase our sales especially for those health buffs." Ron said. "I knew it was right to hire you. But you gotta lay low okay otherwise you will be stealing my post right under my nose." Ron joked.

"That's right Mr Vice President. So you better keep one eye open when you sleep." Bonnie smirked at Ron who just smiled at her.

"Ok then Mr Zombie Killer, go back to your game now. I am leaving the proposal in the kitchen table for you to read everything after you finish that game. If you ever finish that is." Bonnie then left the room and headed to hers to take a shower.

Bonnie's been staying with Ron for three months now. At first it was awkward. After all, they weren't really best of friends back in high school. But she accepted his help and it proved that they can actually help out each other. She can see Ron smile more often now compared to their first month together. She discovered a lot of things about him. Like the fact that the guy can sing but is an extremely horrible dancer. The fact that he's terrified of monkeys but a master of Tai Shing Pek'war which is like a monkey style kung fu, not that she knows much about it. Though Ron never told her how he became a master of a kung fu. Well maybe he was taught, after all, he was a crime fighter before. He is also an extremely good listener. Of course she knows that he is a good cook but that was something almost everyone in Middleton knows. He also never loses his temper. Not even when she attempted to cook and almost blew out his entire kitchen. He shrugged it off and ordered some take out then called some people to fix the kitchen. 'No big.' Was all he said making her think that Kim really rubbed off herself to Ron.

Ron is her knight in shining armor. He helped her enroll in Upperton University where he graduated. She insisted on her paying for her tuition but Ron heard nothing of it. Instead he asked her to save up. She is currently taking up Fashion Design in Upperton. Ron suggested that she invests the money she is saving to open her own boutique. He was so optimistic that she can surpass Club Banana once she gets enough money to open her own botique. His encouragement made Bonnie think she can do anything even though she is not a Possible. Doing college and being his secretary was never easy but with Ron to help her out, it becomes possible. Now she knows why Kim Possible can do anything- it was because she had Ron Stoppable with her.

People had been talking about them-especially in the office. Ron shrugs it off. Most of the people are thinking that they are in a relationship. Well how can they blame them? They come to work together. They work together. They go home together. The only time they are apart is when Bonnie is in school. Which is like three hours a day. Plus they spend entire weekends together. At times they would go out and have picnic in the park. Or just go to the groceries to stock up. Most of the weekends they spent though are movie nights. Where they would go order Bueno Nacho take outs and then just stay in the couch watching movies mostly of Bonnie's choice.

As she finished her bath, Bonnie dressed up and went over to the room where Ron was playing earlier only to find him sleeping in the lazy boy couch. She turned off the TV but not after she saved his game. This is not the first time she found Ron sleeping while playing and last time he was frustrated when she turned off the console and he lost his game. Since then she learned at least how to save his Zombie Mayhem game before turning it off.

She headed to Ron on his couch to study his features. He looks like he was still 16. Very peaceful face he has when sleeps. Bonnie cannot deny having feelings for him but those feelings are better left unsaid. She had been feeling it for quite some time now. How can she not? He saved her from hell. He made her feel important. Gently she traced Ron's face. He is really handsome when he is sleeping. Not that he's not good-looking when he's awake it is just the peacefulness in his face as he sleeps enhances his features.

Bonnie felt Ron stir and she immediately removed her hands. Slowly, Ron opened his eyes as if confused as to where he is.

"Bon Bon?" he asked still looking confused.

"Hello there sleeping beauty." She teased, smiling at the confused Ron.

"I slept again on my game right and you saved it this time right?" Ron asked.

"Yes I did. I don't want to see you freaking out again over some stupid game."

"Hey, Zombie Mayhem is not a stupid game. It's a preparation, you'll never know when the dead comes back to life." Ron said which made Bonnie laugh.

"Whatever, just have our dinner ready. I will prepare the table."

After dinner, Ron and Bonnie headed to the couch so they can watch TV. Bonnie, feeling tired, leaned to Ron. Ron automatically wrapped his arms around Bonnie as if it is the most natural thing in the world. Bonnie started to feel safe even though she's just inside their home. _Their home. _When Bonnie started to feel like Ron's place is her home is beyond her. Neither does she wants to dwell too much on it. Ron's her home.

Ron turned his head to see Bonnie peacefully sleeping on his shoulder like it's the most common thing in the world. He sighed. He knows he feels something for her. She's beautiful, intelligent and cares for him in her nagging way. She helps him out and her presence alone for the past three months helped him recover more over with his break up with Kim compared to those years he spent working on it alone. Ron feels like a huge weight has been lifted when she came to his life. Slowly, he's being drawn to her. He knows his feelings for her are intense. _"Maybe, she's gonna be the one to save me." _Quoted Ron applying Wonderwall's lyrics to his life then smiled. _"Am I ready to move on? I just want to be sure coz if Bonnie also likes me the way I like her then I might hurt her if it turns out that I am still not over Kim." _Ron's stopped immediately when he felt Bonnie stir. She then looked at him and smiled. Her hands brought his face next to hers and she placed a lingering kiss on his mouth.

**AN: There. Chapter 3 is done. I apologize for that it's mostly narratives. Please continue giving your reviews. All grammar mistakes are my own. I apologize if I can only update on weekends as work is taking too much time away from me but I gotta earn my keeps. So there. Have a great weekend. Will post two or three more chapters Sunday.**


	4. We Meet Again

**AN: Again, much thanks for your reviews. This is the chapter where they meet. You guys have a great Sunday.**

Ron was shocked when Bonnie kissed him but when Bonnie ended the kiss, he got over it quickly and cupped her face to initiate the kiss this time. At the back of his mind there are tiny voices telling him this is wrong but he ignored those. Finally when the kiss ended, both occupants of the couch smiled at each other. Bonnie snuggled closer to Ron and finally they both fell asleep.

Ron woke up lying on his back while Bonnie sleeps on top of him. He dared not to move as he may awaken Bonnie but can't help as he gently caresses her hair. The kiss last night is wonderful but has he really moved on? Had Bonnie moved on? He doesn't want to take advantage of her.

Bonnie woke up feeling the heartbeat of Ron and feeling his fingers stroking her hair. "_What a great way to wake up." _ She thought.

"Bonnie…" Ron asked feeling Bonnie has woken.

"Good morning Ron Ron." She smiled at him then she placed another kiss on his lips.

"Ahmm Bonnie, about the kiss…"

"Don't you dare apologize for that Ron." Bonnie interrupted Ron. She knows where this is leading. Ron is too much of a gentleman.

"I am not sorry for the kiss Bonnie. I think they were great. But I want to talk where this would lead us." Ron wants them to talk about their relationship.

"Ron I like you. I even care for you. I even think you're more than just a friend. What if I love you? Would you love me back?" Bonnie saw that Ron was about to answer but stopped him by placing her fingers on his lips. "You don't have to answer right now Ron. Let's take it one step at a time and enjoy what he have now. And frankly, I'm starving so please get your lazy ass up and start working on our breakfast."

Ron could only smile at Bonnie. He then got up to prepare for their breakfast.

Kim has been back in Middleton for a week now. Finally she reacquainted with her family and friends in Middleton. That's when she learned that Ron no longer lives with his family. Well, that shouldn't be a surprise. Based on the stories she heard, Ron is now in Upperton, working for Bueno Nacho Corps and living in some fancy penthouse suite there. She even heard that Ron is extremely popular now and is considered one of the most eligible bachelors in the Tri-City area. He drives fancy sports cars and his face is on every BN billboard and TV commercials.

Not that his looks and fame matter to Kim. She wants her Ron back even if he lives in an old shack. So here she is packing her stuff to go to Upperton. Bringing all the courage she mustered all those years to finally face Ron. Kim knows where Ron lives. Not that he's making it a secret. What Kim doesn't know is whether Ron would like to face her. Damn! She never felt unsure about anything before. But that was when Ron was with her. He made her feel that she can do anything. And that's why she's doing this. For her to get Ron back. With that resolve, Kim headed to her car and went her way to Upperton.

"Ron Ron, I'm home." Bonnie announced her arrival from Uni. It was almost eight in the evening and she's starving so she headed straight to the kitchen only to be surprised. "Ron, this is great! This is for us right?" Bonnie questioned. No one ever prepared a candlelit dinner for her.

"Of course. Anything for my girlfriend." Ron said as he placed a kiss on Bonnie's lips.

The dinner was perfect. Ron even played the song Save the Last Dance for Me and tried to dance with Bonnie. They ended on the floor laughing hard when Ron kept on stepping on Bonnie's foot. Bonnie got tired of it that she purposely stepped on Ron's foot and that's how they ended laughing. Bonnie felt so young. These are the things she missed growing up and Ron is showing her how good it can be.

Later on, they snuggled in the couch to watch 50 First Dates (Ron whined and whined but Bonnie has her heart set to the movie). Bonnie, despite being the one to choose the movie has her mind drifting over her new relationship with Ron.

"Thank you Ron." She said sometime during the movie. "You are the best thing that happened to me. I think God is great. He knows where we will be happy, where we can find love be loved back, where heaven is here in earth. Maybe that's the reason why He made me close to you. I love you Ron. I know it's too early to say that but I do. Don't think that I am asking you to love me back." Bonnie said. She knows that Ron likes her, but loving her is another matter.

"Bonnie, I like and care for you so much. I want to love you but I still have to heal. Don't worry Bonnie, I will love you. I just want to love you with a complete Ron, not the damaged one. I will get there Bonnie. I know in time I will."

"That's enough for me Ron. I will wait for you." She said. Ron wrapped his arms around her and they both continued on watching.

Kim sat on her hotel bed. It's night time already when she arrived. That's fine. It would give her some time to think on how she would approach Ron. Would he be mad? Happy? Will he simply avoid her? Kim slept with all these thoughts in her head.

"_Another day, another dollar." _Ron thought as he headed inside his office. Bonnie had to stay home to finish her papers. Sure he missed her being around the office but that's fine as the semester break is two weeks away. They can spend time together then. He then decided to face his work but his thoughts came back to their conversation before. _"Will I ever be ready to love again? Sure I like Bonnie but what if I get hurt again. Can I ever be whole again? Because Bonnie deserves to be loved completely. Not by someone as broken as me. She had been through a lot before. If I cannot love her wholly, then I must not let her hopes up. But I am willing to try to be complete again. To be whole again. Maybe she can help. I got hurt once but that doesn't mean that I will get hurt again. Maybe, just maybe Bonnie's the one I need to love again."_

Ron's thoughts when he heard his office phone ring. He answered it quickly.

"Mr Stoppable," the voice on the line said. "A certain Ms Kimberly Ann Possible is here at lobby requesting to meet you. Said she's your friend back in Middleton. Should I let her through?"

Ron just can't breathe. His past right here to haunt him. A long period of silence ensued. But Ron's thoughts are anything but silent. _"Why is she here? Should I face her? Do I send the entire security team to escort her out? What if Bonnie finds out? What do I do? Why does she have to come back?"_

"Errmmm… Mr Stoppable, sir? Should I let her through" the voice on the other end broke Ron's thoughts. Deciding that it would be best to just meet her and get over it, he decided to meet her.

"Yes please." He then said.

Ron was fidgeting. Kim, dropping by isn't really something that he was expecting. Not now. Not even tomorrow or the day after that. Frankly, he just decided that a meeting between the two of them isn't gonna happen again. But whatever God there is must have not been listening to his prayers. At least he was given a couple of minutes to think before Kim comes in. Maybe this is what he needs. Some closure to close the wounds.

Kim's hands are sweating. She faced villains all over the world but not once had she felt this overwhelming fear. Yes fear. Fear of Ron's reactions. He sent her Christmas cards right? He couldn't be mad at her if he did that. That thought seemed to calm her down as she made her way to his door with a gentle knock.

"Come in." Kim heard his voice. She then entered his office. It was on the top floor with a sky view. All windows though some of the drapes are drawn to prevent the sun's heat.

"Hello Ron." Kim said. Ron is staring at his computer. He then moved his head to look at her.

"Have a seat Kim." He stood and motioned her to the couch beside the coffee table. "It's been a long time." Ron said to break the silence.

"I know Ron. It's been a long time." "_Without you". _Kim added in her mind. "So you seem to be a big man now. Saw your billboards on my way here. Heard you're a VP now of Bueno Nacho. I guess congratulations is in order." She said. This is really awkward.

"I guess thanks then. How are you Kim?" _"What are you doing here? Why do you have to come back?" _Ron added some questions in his mind. "Perhaps I should also congratulate you. Heard that you're getting married this spring."

"I'm fi-. Wait! Me getting MARRIED THIS SPRING?" Kim was surprised. "Where the hell did you hear that from?"

"Oh so I guess it isn't true then. I come back every week to Middleton that's where I heard it from some of our batch mates."

"Oh rumors. No I am not getting married this spring." _"But if you ask me to, I will in a heart beat."_

"I see." Another period of silence. Both set of eyes looking elsewhere. When their eyes meet both started to say something.

"Ron…"

"Kim…"

"Go ahead Ron." Kim said. She'd rather hear what he will say first before she blurts out everything.

"Kim, don't get me wrong, but why are you here?" there he said it.

Kim did not answer though. It seems that Ron isn't really happy to see her. But no way is she going to back down now. She loves him so much. "Ron, I am here to apologize. For what I have done. I broke your heart and I know now that I was wrong." Finally. She rehearsed what to say to Ron. Still it doesn't seem enough.

"Kim there's nothing to apologize for. If you don't love me, then I understand. I cannot force you to-"

"But Ron I LOVE YOU!" she cut him out. "I did then, I do now and I always will." She said. Tears now flowing to her eyes.

Ron stood. He doesn't know why but he feels angry. "You love me? You love me? Then why did you break up with me." He said seething. "You don't know the hell I have to go through just to take one step on moving on. You don't know how many nights I've cried myself to sleep blaming myself for not being good enough for you. Kim I tried to make everything work for us. Everything! I gave my life to you. You threw it away. And now you're telling me that you love me. If that's how love works then fuck love."

Kim stood and approached him. Trying to hug him to calm him down but he just shoved her sending her to the wall. Ron then bridged the gap between them. He stood in front of him. His fierce eyes on her teary ones. That made Ron melt. After all these years, he still can't see her cry. His heart clenched at the thought of him bringing tears on her beautiful green eyes.

"I-I'm sorry Kim. I shouldn't have done that." Ron then said. Still being absorbed in her green eyes.

"Ron I-"

"Ssshhh… I'm sorry I hurt you." Kim stared at Ron. She wasn't hurt by him shoving her. At least not physically. Not even during their break up did Ron raised his hands on her. Not that she blames him. After all, it was accidental.

"No big Ron." Finally she said. She's still trapped between his body and the wall. Her breathing was shallow. Green eyes can't seem to move away from brown ones. Tears no longer flowing in her eyes. She just observed Ron's features. It was stern, his eyes that earlier showed anger are now confused with a hint of caring. Before she knew it, Kim held the back of Ron's head and kissed him.

Bonnie is smiling as she heads over to Ron's office. For the nth time this week, he forgot his lunch. Since Ron taught her how to cook, she's been making him lunch since then. Good thing, she can escape her studies for a bit. It's been stressful now that the finals are approaching. She wants to ace her exams. Bonnie welcomed the break though. She knew that at least Ron would make it fun while she's in his office.

She headed straight for the door in his office wanting surprise Ron but when she finally opened his door, she never thought that it will be the surprise of her life as she saw Ron kissing KIM POSSIBLE.

**AN: Finally they met. Wonder what will happen with the confrontation. Again, all grammar mistakes are my own. I appreciate your time in reading this fic. Hopefully I can get another chapter or two done within today. Please review.**


	5. Caught in the Middle

**AN: I am overwhelmed with all your reviews. Thank you so much. So, here's a little shout out for you guys:**

**The defenastrator – yeah it really has to be awkward… like an **_**ex wanting to be back**_** awkward.**

**CajunBear73 – wow thanks for the comments. I appreciate you following the story.**

**Tragic guy 20 – I appreciate your praises. Hope you continue to follow the story**

**Ortonrandy600 – dude back **

**Joe Stoppinghem – just stay tuned for you to know who will Ron end up with **

**Coldblue – not in this fic. I am not really good with the action stuff so I might mention but no real fighting. I know that's not really a Kim Possible fic without the fight scenes but I still have to train my imagination to create that. Hopefully I can do a KP action fic in the near future.**

**StudyofChaos – ah Kim found out before they can pursue a full relationship. Let's just see who will Ron choose for a lifetime relationship.**

**Durlock – Ron is a wreck now. I guess he's wishing he has two hearts so he can end with both **

**Carie40 – thanks for the feedback. Working hard into polishing those misses.**

**Shortasianv3 – thanks for following. I really would like to post more often but I work from 5AM to 6PM so I got little time left for me. But at least I can promise an update every week. This story should be done in 3 or 4 more chapters.**

**Guests – thank you for the kind words and for following on the story. Just hope that you can login when you posts comments or at least leave your names so I can thank you personally for reading this fic.**

**Now on with our story…**

"Ron?" It was mostly a whisper but enough for all the occupants of the room to hear.

Shock does not fully describe what Bonnie feels as she stares at the two kissing. Betrayed. Yes she feels betrayed. By Ron, by Kim, by her heart, by the world. She wants to say something, anything. She wants to hurt Ron or Kim or both of them-hurt them physically but doing those won't even compare to the pain she is feeling now. So she stood there. Her mouth slightly agape staring at Ron who finally had pushed Kim off him.

"Bonnie?" he questioned despite knowing that it is Bonnie staring at him and Kim.

"Bonnie?!" Kim was surprised. Both Ron and her spoke at the same time.

Before Kim could utter another word though, Ron spoke, "It's not what is Bonnie."

Bonnie crossed the room. She is now near Ron and Kim. Her eyes not letting a single tear fall but the mist in it shows how she's fighting hard to keep it all within her eyes. She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes as if to draw strength. "Tell me Ron, tell me I just did not see you kissing Kim." Finally she said.

"Bonnie please let me explain-" Ron started but Bonnie cut him off.

"Then explain Ron. Explain what I just saw. Explain why you are kissing Kim." Her tone so cold that Ron felt a shiver as he watch Bonnie point a finger at Kim who doesn't seem to have recovered from the surprise.

Kim just stood there. Shocked at what she saw. Bonnie and Ron. Her Ron with Bonnie. "_How can this be?" _she asked herself.

Kim's thoughts were cut off when Ron walk over in front of Bonnie and held her face. Bonnie shrugged his hands off her though but Ron held her hands this time. "I am sorry Bonnie. Kim came over and it wasn't intentional. At least not on my end. We were just discussing our past and I guess… I guess…"

"You guess what Ron?" Bonnie blurted.

"Ron?" it was Kim this time. Hoping that Ron would say that he wanted the kiss too.

Silence ensued. Ron holding Bonnie's hands tightly. Bonnie, stood silently waiting for Ron for speak. So does Kim. "Kim, I think you should leave. I am with Bonnie now. Know what Kim, it's so hard to give out true love. But I did it for you. Because I thought you deserve it. And what did you do? You threw my love away. I was the only one who got hurt after giving my all. Whatever I did, no matter how much effort I gave out for our relationship, it was never enough for you to keep me. It took me a long time to finally make my first step into moving on. A long time not to be mad at you. To forgive you for not loving me the way I deserve to be loved. One day though I woke up thinking that break-ups weren't really created for us to feel hurt or to cry tears. It was created for us to be kept away from the wrong person whom we thought was the right one. Who are you to come crashing back into my life Kim? You ended us. But I thank you. Because Kim you've made me stronger by breaking my heart. I would've still been a shadow of you if were still together. But here's the deal, yes you ended my life but I got a better one now. Now that you're gone! I just don't know why you have to be back!" Ron seethed.

"Ron, I know sorry doesn't cut it. And if I can turn back the time, if I have a time machine right now, the only thing I would go back to would be the night that I broke up with you." Kim felt tears trek into her cheeks. She did not bother to wipe it though. "I never regretted anything in my life except for that. You're hurt because I broke up with you. Guess what? I hurt myself as well. Maybe even more than you did. Not a single night went by that I haven't thought of you. Of us! It didn't even take me time to realize the wrong I've done but I was guilty and stubborn. I thought it was just that I got used to you and that in time, I will be able to move on. To finally let go of you. But I never did. I know that letting you go was a mistake, and you have all the right to be upset, mad, angry. But I did one mistake; can't you give me one more chance? Please Ron. Now I know that I cannot live without you... If I can only really let you go, I won't hope anymore. If only I can forget my feelings for you, I won't dream of being close to you. All I need is our yesterday once more."

"It's a little too late for that Kim. Finally, I've accepted what you said that night that we are not meant to be. Let's leave it at that. We can't undo what's done. And I think it's for the best."

"Ron ple-"

"Just save it Kim. Just go and don't bother to come back."

Kim burst into tears and hurriedly left the room. It was clear to her that Ron doesn't want her there. She knew before she came that it wouldn't be easy for Ron to forgive her and she prepared herself to that. What she wasn't prepared for was Bonnie being with Ron. No, she won't think of it now. All she wants is to be out of the building, away from Upperton, away from Bonnie, away from Ron.

"Bonnie… I'm sorry. I didn't want that to happen. I don't know what's gotten over me." Ron tried to explain to Bonnie. But how can he explain something that he himself doesn't understand.

"So why were you kissing her?" Bonnie asked. Her voice so silent.

"I wish I can tell you why Bonnie. I don't want to ruin what we have but I can't explain what happened. I just can't explain something that I do not understand."

"Just one question Ron," Bonnie started. This is a difficult question. Bonnie knows that asking this can hurt her in the process. But she needs to know. She needs to understand. "Do you still love Kim?"

Ron stayed silent. His face showing confusion. _"Do I still love Kim?" _It was so hard to answer that. His emotions are on overdrive right now. Then his mind went back to the confrontation between him and Kim before Bonnie arrived. The anger he felt which was quickly replaced by regret when he accidentally shoved Kim. Yes he is confused. Ron earlier felt like he wants to throw Kim off a cliff and then rush to the bottom to catch her.

The confusion on Ron's face broke Bonnie. It was a simple question but Ron couldn't even answer right away. Now she can't deny that Ron still is feeling something for Kim. It may still be love. A fresh supply of tears came out of Bonnie's eyes. Ron seeing this hugged Bonnie. The latter just felt so week now that she just hugged Ron back. "I don't know Bonnie. I just don't know. But I told you I will get there and so far I can't thank you enough for helping me through. It's just all confusing now. I will get there though Bonnie. I will be whole again for you."

Despite her tears, Bonnie smiled at Ron looking at his eyes. "Don't do it for me Ron. Do it for yourself. I will wait for you to get there."

Kim sat alone on the coffee shop in Middleton. It has been a week since that emotional confrontation with Ron. When she arrived at their house, she didn't even say hi to her family instead she locked herself up cuddling her Pandaroo as if it was Ron. Her mother was so worried that she contacted Monique to speak to Kim. Monique phoned Kim right away. Her best girlfriend was then in Lowerton for a Club Banana opening so they decided to meet today instead.

Several minutes later, Monique arrived and sat in front of Kim. Upon seeing her best girlfriend, Kim just cried. Eventually, Kim told Monique of the confrontation between Ron and herself and how Ron is now dating Bonnie.

"I'm sorry Kim." Not knowing anything else to say, Monique settled for the usual sympathy. It's not that she doesn't mean it though. "I just don't know what to say."

Kim continued to cry. She appreciates Monique's presence though. Somewhat, it lightens the weight inside her. "This is all my fault. I had him Monique. I had Ron. The only one who would go to the depths of hell to be with me. The guy who would give his life for me. He is right, he did everything for our relationship to work. It was me who gave up-who gave him up. How can I do that to him?"

"Kim, I agree that what you did was a mistake." Monique said. She'd rather not sugar coat this for Kim. "Sorry I am being blunt. Shouldn't you try to let him go and move on.?"

"I can't. I don't know how to. It was just so hard when he was with me... I get upset, confused, it's like my world had gone smaller. But I never thought it would be much harder when he was gone. I was never happy. I don't have a reason to laugh; I felt that my life is not complete. What they say is right. You don't know what you got 'til it's gone." Kim is no longer in tears but the pain in her eyes is still present.

"Then talk to him in a rational manner. I cannot blame Ron for finding another one. Lay the cards and if he still doesn't want you back then learn to accept it. Love is like gambling. Sometimes you win, oftentimes you lose. Sometimes it would give you happiness but most of the time, we lose. That's love. We have to be open to the fact that one day it would either give us happiness or sadness. And Ron is worth the gamble. You hurt him Kim. Big time. If he takes you back, then all well and good. If he doesn't then appreciate the past that you two had and learn to let him go. So he can find his happiness if it's no longer with you."

"I just don't know. My heart is ripping into pieces when he told me that Bonnie is his girlfriend now." Kim felt tears threaten to come out again. "But you're right. I should talk to him but not yet. I just want to be more prepared this time."

"Well that's it girlfriend. Just don't wait too long this time." Monique said as the two finish their coffee.

"Ron…" Bonnie softly called Ron. She is nestled on his shoulders in their bed. She knows he's awake. Since that incident in his office, Ron has been zoning out a lot. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to understand what Ron is going through. Didn't he say it himself? He is confused.

Ron looked at Bonnie, a smile on his face. "Yes Bon Bon?" he said.

"I think I should leave." Bonnie has decided already. For the entire week since the incident she feels Ron drifting away from her. Not that he was any less caring but he was distant. Their usually laughs and conversations were now down to polite ones. It was like there was a tension between them. Ron usually sits outside and thinks until late. Sure he still prepares the food and would be helpful to Bonnie. But since the incident he became so quiet.

"What are you saying Bonnie?" Ron said. Confusion written all over his place.

"Since what happened, you have become so distant" she quietly said. There is no need to elaborate what she means by _what happened. _They both know what he's referring too.

"I apologize for that Bonnie. I will make it up to you. Just getting a whole bunch of work that needs to be done." Ron lied to his teeth. He knows that Bonnie won't buy that but he just can't admit it, not even to his self that the he has been thinking of Kim, of Bonnie and himself. It's like he is in a cross road. He doesn't know whether to turn left or right. Which way would it be to reach the city of happiness.

"Don't lie to me Stoppable." A smile crossed Bonnie's face. "You need to decide on what you feel. You need to know whether it's me that you really want or if you want to be back to Kim." Saying Kim's name leaves a bitter taste on her mouth.

"Don't you trust me Bonnie? I told you, I will get there. I just need more time. Please don't leave." He sounded frantic.

"Of course Ron I trust you. I trust you with my life. I even trust you more than I trust myself. And don't think for a second that I am letting Kim have you. No Ron. I will fight for you. But that is my decision. I already decided that if there are a hundred reasons to leave you, I will find one reason to fight for you. Even though Kim knows 16 styles of Kung Fu, she's a master of none anyway." The comment made Ron smile at Bonnie's ability to find something funny on their situation. "But I also want to make sure that while I am willing to fight for you, you are also willing to do that for me because you love me as well. Not because I am in need of your care."

"But Bonnie… I know I will choose you over Kim. She hurt me."

"That's you're pain talking Ron. You have to let it go before you choose."

Ron is confused with Bonnie. _"Why do I feel like she's pushing me away?" _ As if she read his mind, Bonnie corrected Ron. "Ron, I am doing this because if you will choose me over her now, that is your fear choosing me over Kim. Because I am safe. That you know I will not do what Kim did to you. I don't think that's fair. If you will choose me, it should be because you love me wholly. I've been hurt before by Brick, though you are nowhere near him. And right now my mind is all over telling me to just go and grab you. But that is not right. I want to be loved completely Ron. And I want it to be you more than anyone else."

Ron understands Bonnie completely. He doesn't want to love her any less. But he isn't complete. And he knows that she is right. That he has to settle himself first and be sure that he really loves Bonnie. He should be able to tell Bonnie that he loves her without Kim's face showing in his mind. Then he and only then will he be right for her. Then and only then can he ask her to stay. "Thank you Bon Bon for being understanding of this mess that I got you into."

"Ron, this isn't your fault. Neither is it mine. Let's blame Kim for coming back." Bonnie said jokingly. She may want to play it fair with Ron but that doesn't mean that she will let go of an opportunity to mouth her.

A smile escaped on Ron's lips. How Bonnie can make him do that despite the seriousness of the situation is beyond him. Usually, it is him who would goof around and make people smile and laugh at his antics. And Bonnie, historically, would start with the name calling. But this new Bonnie is so dream like. She's beautiful, intelligent, understanding, caring and most of all she loves him. What's holding him back from being hers completely then? "Bon Bon, just do me a favor and leave in the morning. For now, just stay with me."

**AN: Chapter 5 is done. Sorry I had to work on Saturday so I wasn't able to update. Just so you know, I already know who Ron will end up with. I take ownership of all the grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. And you all enjoy your Sunday ayt! And before I forget, thank you so much for taking time into reading this fic. I appreciate you all.**


	6. The Decision

**AN: Again, my heart felt thanks to those who took their time in reading and in posting comments. Most of the characters have matured in this fic. Can't think Monique still doing her **_**Monique talk **_**at her age in this fic. On with the story now. I've been boring you with these author notes hahaha. **

"Bon Bon, can we like stop for food? It's almost lunch time and I'm dying here." Ron complained to Bonnie. They have been searching for an apartment for her for three hours now. They both skipped office to look for one but unfortunately, those they did circled out in the looking for ads weren't really good enough.

"Ron we ate less than an hour ago." She gave Ron an amused look.

"Those were sandwiches! I don't think it even reached my throat." He continued to whine.

"Well that's because your stomach is a bottom-less pit." She saw Ron give his Ron version of puppy dog pout. _"He's really cute when he does that" _Bonnie thought. "Fine, Ron. We will head to Bueno Nacho after this one ok?"

"Booyah!" Ron fisted the air. "Thanks Bon Bon."

"Anything to shut you up." She replied with a smile.

Turns out that Ron didn't have to wait for long. The apartment they went into was just perfect for Bonnie. Not as huge as Ron's but it has a homey feeling in it. Right after they settled everything, the two headed over to Bueno Nacho to have lunch. After eating, they went back to Ron's place so they can pack stuff and start moving.

"I guess this is it then." Ron said as the finish moving stuff. He is sitting on one of the boxes.

"Don't talk as if we will be miles apart. You're like two blocks away and I work for you. Plus we still have our movie nights together so cut the drama ok."

"It's just that I got used to having you around." He walked over to Bonnie and hugged her from behind.

"I know Ron but this is for the best." She smiled as she felt Ron kiss her neck.

Ron broke off the hug and turned to face Bonnie. "Why do you have to be right?"

"Because I am Bonnie Rockwaller. Now off you go. It's really late. I will see you tomorrow in the office then."

"Nope, I will pick you up." Ron's tone left no room for argument.

"Ok Romeo. Just make sure that you CAN get up earlier than usual."

"Oh I will. Sleep tight then." Ron kissed Bonnie and left.

In Middleton, Kim rest in her hospital bed. She should still be on leave but due to the events that transpired, she wanted to distract herself and called Dr Director to give her one mission. Due to her lack of concentration though, she got injured. Good thing that Shego and Drakken (now reformed) were asked to follow her and were able to save her from Dementor's henchmen just in time. They then brought her to Middleton Hospital where she can be taken care of personally by her mother.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just did some miscalculations. No big." She tried to keep her mom off her case. She's 23 but her mom is babying her.

"Miscalculations? Kim not once did I see you in this state. Not even when you were young. You lost a lot of blood that we needed to do three blood transfusions. What do you think you're doing in missions anyway? You should still be on leave."

"I guess I just needed to distract myself." Kim said. Her eyes not looking at her mother's.

"From Ron?" her mother asked though she already knows the answer.

"Yes mom. I need a break. From Ron, from Bonnie, from myself." Tears threaten to fall from her green eyes.

"Kim, I know that it is not easy. I know you are hurt-"

"Yes and it's all my fault." She cut her mother. No, she doesn't want sympathy. "Everyday, I have to live with the fact that I already lost Ron. I let the best thing in my life go. And it was all me. ALL ME!" she cried.

A comforting hug was all Anne can give to her only daughter. She cannot argue with the fact that her daughter caused the break-up and as her mother, it eats her to see Kim so down. "Kim you were young then, we all make mistakes because we are human. I am sure that Ron can forgive you. It may not be now but he will. Just be sincere. Don't apologize to him because you want him back. Apologize because you hurt him. Apologize because it is what he deserves."

Kim just remained silent. She knows that her mother is right. Right now though, she doesn't know if Ron still wants to see her. But she will not stop at anything to get him to forgive her. These are Kim's last thoughts as her sedatives work and finally she fell into a dreamless sleep.

Ron is in deep thought. Who would've thought that the goofy loser in High School would now be seating in an executive chair looking outside the huge windows, viewing Upperton beneath him. Who would've thought that his face will be on billboards or TV? Who would've thought that he would be living the dream others could only hope for?

No one. No one would've thought that Ron would be so big. There's just one thing – he isn't happy. He used to be. Before all these fame and fortune. He used to be the sidekick of Kim Possible. Oftentimes, they don't get his name right. Mr Barkin would give him endless detentions he thought he would have to spend his lifetime on. Then the Bueno Nacho trips after school or the missions that Kim and himself have to go through. Life was so simple back then. So easy. Yeah it lacks the fame and the money but heck he wouldn't have traded those for what he has now. What was his motto? Never be normal.

Funny that the only times he got hurt then was when Kim would ditch him for some pretty boy. And the last time she hurt him was that Christmas when again he got dumped by Kim for another hottie. Sure it gets old. Kim really has a knack for them.

He's learned to live without her. Well to be all honest, he didn't. He just learned to live with the pain. It wasn't easy. So when an opportunity came for him to get distracted through work, he put all his time in it. Until Bonnie came. An improved Bonnie that is. Finally, after three years, someone was sent to help him move on. So he took his first step to moving on. Clutching into Bonnie tightly as he make his baby steps. But alas! Kim came back. Now he's in a whole new world of dilemma.

His mind is telling him to stick to Bonnie. That eventually, he will love her. But then the kiss with Kim. For some reason he doesn't want it to end. His head aches too much. A part of him, wants to forgive her and be with her again. But if that would be a risk. Kim can easily leave him again once another hottie comes in. He could choose Bonnie but will that be right? Just like what she said she wants to be loved completely. Can he do that?

Kim has been home for several days now. Her wounds have healed. Or at least the physical ones. She was watching TV when the door bell rang and was surprised that when she opened it, it was none other than Bonnie.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't want to be rude but still the question didn't come out nicely.

"Glad to see you're fine Kim. I heard that you had an accident with Tara. Will you let me in?" Bonnie asked.

Thinking that it would be for the best, Kim stepped aside and allowed her inside. "So Bonnie, let's cut the niceties and let me know why you are here."

"Kim, we need to talk… about Ron." Bonnie sighed as she took a seat on the sofa. Kim is grateful that the tweebs are in school and both her parents are at work. "I just want you to know that I am not going to hand him over to you. I don't hate you though I did in high school. But I want you to know that I will fight for him."

Kim was silent for several moments looking at Bonnie's eyes. Finally she said. "I am willing to fight for him too Bonnie. I might have done some stupid decisions in the past but I already suffered the consequences. I am not going to let you have Ron."

"I see. I am not asking you to give him. But Kim, you broke him. If you were another girl, if you didn't place him in misery, I will be glad to let you have him. I am fighting for him not for myself."

Kim was touched with what Bonnie said. "Bonnie, I was wrong when I did that. If only I can get another chance at him, I wouldn't mess things up. Thank you Bonnie for helping him." Kim started to cry. "But please understand that if I won't get him back, I will die."

"Don't worry Kim. If that happens I'm going to have you buried." Bonnie said flatly.

Kim was shocked with Bonnie's response. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand and opened the door. "I see. I think you've overstayed your welcome."

"I think so too." Just before Bonnie went out though, she gave Kim one last look. "Kim, no matter what I said though, the decision is still up to Ron. If he chooses me, I hope you respect that and I would do the same if he chooses you." With that, Bonnie left a speechless Kim.

Another sleepless night for Ron. Earlier, Bonnie didn't come to work. When he got to her apartment, she told him that she talked to Kim. No, she didn't hide the things they talked about. He admired Bonnie. She loves him enough to respect his would be decision. Decision. Who would he choose? Bonnie. She would not hurt him. Bonnie stuck on him even now. Even when she saw him kissing Kim. He knows that Bonnie was broken but she instead chose to stick to him and be there. Be the support he needs.

Kim on the other hand left him when things got difficult. She even found a new hottie. But for years she was his best friend. How many times did she defend him from those bullies in high school? The times she stood up for him when people were questioning their relationship? Or on those missions that she saved him. Yes Kim hurt him. Bad. But he can't just throw away those memories they had, can he? They've been best friends since pre-k. And yes, he lived a life without Kim. It wasn't something he liked. Yes Bonnie was with him. But he can't help but still feel incomplete. Ron closed his eyes. Kim. When they kissed during that confrontation, he felt something. Like he was suddenly whole. It seems that his heart wants to burst out of his chest. And yes he was mesmerized when he looked at those emerald eyes. Despite years of trying to build anger towards Kim, he never succeeded in doing that. He picked up a picture of Kim that he's been keeping inside his bedside drawer for a long time now. His long fingers traced her face. _Because despite everything Ronald, you still love her._ A voice in his head said. _ And yes she hurt you through and through. She hurt you more ways than one but the love you have for her never faltered. Because you might have locked it out somewhere but still, she is your other half. She is the woman taken from your limb. Your missing piece. _Ron sighed. No longer can he deny. _Yes she hurt me and if I choose her, she might hurt me again. But then again, the reason why I can't forget her even after she left me, why I still want her after hurting me is because I know, somewhere deep down that when I first looked at her, in that pre-k school, that she owns me. All of me. And a part of me knows that when she left, she will be back._

_Bonnie. How can I hurt her? If I choose Kim, she will be hurt. Just like Kim hurt me. I don't want to do that. I don't want anyone to experience the pain I have to go through. But I am sure now. That I can forgive Kim. That as stupid as it may be, I am choosing her. Let people think I am crazy for doing it but she can be the only one to hurt me yet she's also the only one who can make me happy. Tomorrow, I will tell Bonnie. I just hope she understands._

With that resolve, Ron went to sleep.

Bonnie stared at their house in Middleton. She hasn't been here for years. Since she married Brick. After her failed marriage with him, she didn't have the courage to face them yet. She chose Brick over them anyway. Of course she's guilty.

She stared at the door bell. Several times, she tried to ring the bell but she couldn't. After couple of minutes more, she left and went to the mall instead. So many memories. Club Banana is still there. Bonnie settled on the food court. Getting her cell phone, she called Ron.

"Ron…"

"Hey Bonbon," Ron sounded nervous and he doesn't know why. Maybe it's because of the decision he made last night. "Where are you at?" he asked. He went to her apartment earlier today and didn't find her there. It is a Saturday so he knows that she won't be in their office.

"I'm in Middleton Ron." She took a deep breath. "Ron, can you come over here please. I need you."

A quick silence passed before Ron spoke. "Sure. I will be there." Bonnie stated where she is and then the call ended.

Ron left his place as soon as they hung up heading straight to Middleton Mall. He went straight to the food court just as Bonnie instructed. He sat in front of her as soon as he found her.

"Thanks for coming Ron." She said without much enthusiasm.

"Bonnie, are you ok?" Ron asked. One look at Bonnie and he knows that something is up. All thoughts about his decision thrown in the air. Bonnie needs him just as she said so he should put aside his self.

A tear fell off Bonnie's cheeks. "Ron, I want to fix everything with my family but I can't. I don't know how to. I was in our house earlier. I haven't seen it for years" a small smile escaped from her lips. "I want to apologize for turning my back on them. But I just don't know if they will accept me."

Ron held Bonnie's hand. "Bonnie, they are your family. They will forgive you. They love you."

"How do you know? Ron I BETRAYED THEM. They gave me everything and all they wanted was for me to have a future. But what a smart girl I am, I have to run off and marry Brick." Tears now stream into Bonnie's eyes. Ron moved to her side and hugged her. "I am so sorry for what I've done Ron. I know they hate me."

"Ssshhh…" Ron caressed her hair. "Just tell them. Don't think that they won't forgive you. They must be disappointed with what happened but I don't think they will ever hate you."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around Ron. "Will you go with me?" she then asked.

"Anytime."

Minutes later, Bonnie is back on their house. Her hands holding Ron's tightly. Finally, she rang the bell. Tears brimmed in her eyes again as she saw her mother walk open the door.

"Bonnie?" the older woman's tears fell as well as she sees her youngest daughter on the door. "Bonnie, my daughter." She then said as she hugged her long lost daughter.

"Mom…" Bonnie said as she hugged her back. "I'm so sorry."

"Ssshhh… It's ok Bonnie. We missed you so much."

"I was wrong mom. I was wrong." Bonnie is still crying.

"That maybe so Bonnie, but you are our daughter. We forgive you."

"Thank you, mom. Thank you."

Just as Bonnie spoke, her father came out. "Bonnie. Thank God you're back." Her father rushed into hugging her. Bonnie's tears came rushing again. Her father. "I thought I lost you. Don't you ever be gone that long again Bonnie."

"I won't father. I promise I won't. Thank you for accepting me again." She said. Her eyes no longer in tears.

A reunion for the Rockwaller family ensued. Connie and Lonnie upon hearing their sister's return hurriedly went home and the sisters, for the first time, get together without any fighting. Seems like the two matured and no longer picks on Bonnie.

Ron was introduced to the family. Bonnie, bragging about Ron's cooking prowess, made Ron cook dinner. After which, they shared some more stories. Finally, Bonnie's parents and sisters went off to retire to bed. The two were left and they headed over the porch where they sat. Ron is holding Bonnie's shoulders and Bonnie laid her head in Ron's shoulders.

"Ron, thank you for being with me."

"Bonnie, I got you're back." He smiled at her.

The two just seemed comfortable snuggling outside. It wasn't that cold. Bonnie is thinking about how her family accepted her back. Ron's thoughts though are all about them. Bonnie and Kim. Bonnie, closed her eyes and slowly drifting off.

"_Here I am holding Bonnie. She's just too happy for me to break her heart now. How could I tell her that I still love Kim? That would be too painful for her. Try as I might, I cannot love her. Oh… my head is on a daze right now. I just hope this gets done before I even start. _

Ron, noticing Bonnie asleep, picked her up to bring her to her old room. He never entered Bonnie's room before. Sure he's been in her house back in HS when they were FORCED to team up in a project before but never her room. It was just so Bonnie. Pink walls, lots of girly stuff. Ron placed Bonnie on her bed. He sat beside her. His fingers touching her face. _I'm sorry Bonnie. I'm sorry if I have to hurt you. _He thought. Ron left the Rockwaller's home with a heavy heart.

_**That same day…**_

Monique and Kim decided to go to the mall to unwind. At first, Kim was hesitant to go but after much convincing on Monique's end, she needs a breather and this could just be the thing. As they approach the mall, they saw Ron walking inside the glass doors. The two decided to follow him. This could be the chance Kim needs to talk to Ron.

The two saw Ron approach a table in the food court. Much to Kim's disappointment, she saw Bonnie sitting there and Ron holding her hand. She hurriedly ran with Monique struggling to follow her. Outside the mall, she sat on the bench.

"Girl…" Monique said as she sat beside Kim who's in tears.

"I don't know how I can possibly hurt someone who loves me so much. I never noticed that nothing compares to his love. I lost him... no I gave him away. Now he's the one walking away from me... away from me to her. If he loves her then I would let him be with her. I give up Mon. I no longer want to force myself to him. All I wanted now is for him to be happy. Even if it's with Bonnie. I've hurt him to much already that all I want now is for him to be like what he was before." Kim paused. Remembering Ron's positive outlook in life then. His goofy smile, his clumsiness, his craziness, his obsession with Bueno Nacho and Zombie Mayhem. She smiled as her head goes through the memory lane. "Mon, if you see him, just tell him… just tell him that I love him. It doesn't matter if he loves Bonnie now. Tell him that he shouldn't worry about me anymore because I am no longer hoping for him to be back. For whatever its worth, I am so sorry for bringing him pain. I know it won't change anything. Still, just please… please tell him I love him."

As Kim reached her room, she cried again. Cried until her eyes burn. No, she hadn't cried this much before. But now that finally she accepted that Ron is gone from her life, she just can't stop the waterworks. She feels like the rain in her life won't stop. _Where are you my sun? _Kim asked to herself. _He is my reason for living. I took him for granted before when I always have him. He's always been there for me, he's loved me perfectly. I was the one who got the fame. I treated him selfishly. So I know that giving him up so he can be happy is worth it. For all the happiness he brought me, he deserves the happiness that Bonnie can give him._

**AN: I know, I know… Ron is stupid to choose Kim. He said so right. And Kim is too good in her assumptions. Anyway, please leave your reviews. Grammar mistakes are my own. Thank you so much and you guys have a great day. Next chapter is the last chapter. Sorry if it seems that I'm rushing. **

**AN: **


	7. Back to You

**AN: The FINAL CHAPTER. Thank you so much for those who followed and reviewed this fic. Of course to those who read it as well. I apologize for those who were disappointed with the outcome but I really am a RonKim fan. I just think that Kim is taking Ron for granted but given the right dose of eye-opener, Kim will see Ron's importance. And Ron loves Kim unconditionally. As I've stated in the previous chapter, Kim is the woman taken from his limb. Ron balances Kim. Anyway, on with the final chapter. I am boring you again with these ANs hehehe…**

Ron is on Bonnie's apartment. He first thought of bringing her to a restaurant but opted against it. This is too personal to be said in public despite them not being heard by the others.

It's been a week since they'd been to the Rockwaller's. Bonnie was always in a happy mood reason why he wasn't able to tell her his decision. He couldn't do that to Bonnie.

Ron sat on the sofa and waited for Bonnie. When she emerged from the kitchen, he spoke. "Bonnie, we need to talk." There, a start. Why does he have to start with the exact words that Kim used when he broke up with him?

Call it woman's intuition but Bonnie knows that this is it. Ron has finally decided. And he's choosing Kim. "Go on, Ron." She said.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry. I wish I have a delete button in my life so I can delete her, her memories and the feelings I have for her. Then I can love you with all that I am. Because that is what you deserve. I just don't know why I still want her. Maybe because it is hard to let go of someone I know would hurt me but will give me happiness." There. Finally. He said it. Ron waited for a reaction from Bonnie. His eyes met hers. Tears brimming but she shut her eyes before they fall. "Bonnie-"

"Save it Ron." No anger in her voice. "If you love her then I accept it. If she's the one to make you happy, then be with her." Bonnie touched Ron's face. "I admit that I hoped you will choose me. Not because I love you but because I know I won't hurt you. At least not intentionally. But somewhere deep down, I know that it's Kim you want. You might not have noticed it because of the pain but I know eventually you will."

"Bonnie that I really wish that we can be together. I know you would never hurt me... But remember when I told you I will get there... I almost did... I almost did love you... but truth is... I never got there." No tears in Ron's eyes but they are red. "I never wanted to hurt you Bonnie. I wanted to protect you from all the pain in this world. But still I ended up hurting you."

"Yes I am hurt Ron, deeply." Bonnie said no longer holding back the tears. But you know what, you also made me happy. I got a friend who's got my back. I was in deep shit but you pulled me out of it. You gave life a meaning that I am now living no longer existing. And it's because I met you. So Ron, if being with Kim would make you happy then so be it. I will still be your friend forever. For now though, I just want to heal. Try as I might, I am hurt. So hurt."

"Bonnie, I don't know what to say but will you ever forgive me?" Ron asked.

"Ron I am not mad at you. I am hurt yes but it doesn't mean that I hate you. How can I after all the things you did to me. Neither am I angry with you. I already accepted it. It's just painful and I need time to heal."

"Bonnie, thank you. Thank you so much." Ron said.

"Now get your lazy ass up and talk to Kim. But don't make it easy for her now, will you?"

Ron drove to Middleton. The talk with Bonnie was painful for him too. He was never the type to hurt anyone be it physically or emotionally. He even can't hurt Kim. But Ron feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his chest.

Ron stopped at Bueno Nacho's. He may be into some drama in his life but he can't ignore the rumbling in his stomach. Ned, now the manager, served him personally. After all, he is Bueno Nacho's VP but more than that, Ned considers Ron as a friend. Funny thing is that the seat that Ron and Kim occupies all the time before is empty. He opted to seat there, after all, it has a great view.

_How do I tell Kim? _He asked. _I forgive her. For everything. But if I am going to start again with her, can I trust her? Trust her the way I trusted her before? Am I ready to be with her again? _Ron's thoughts were cut off as he noticed someone occupy the seat in front of him.

"Hey Ron, it's been forever since I last saw you. How are you doing?" Monique rambled in front of him. Clearly excited to see her long lost friend.

"Been better Mon. You look awesome."

"Thanks. I am surprised to see you here. Business?"

"Not really. Just need to talk to Kim." An uncomfortable silence followed. Ron, looking outside while Monique had her eyes at her food.

"Ron, I need to tell you something." Ron looked at Monique urging her to continue. "You see, last week, we saw you and Bonnie at the food court."

"I see. We?"

"That is Kim and I. So you and Bonnie now? I can't say I blame you for having a girlfriend. I mean you and Kim broke up years ago."

"Monique…"

"Ron, Kim told me what happened in your office weeks ago. What she did to you is wrong. Just plain wrong. And I am not saying that you take her back. But I know, I know that she loves you. Truly loves you maybe more than she did the last time. I saw her hurt when we say you and Bonnie that day. Then she told me that if I see you, to tell you, that she loves you. It doesn't matter if you love Bonnie. She knows she can't undo the things she has done. But she wants you to know that she loves you and if Bonnie will be the one to make you happy then she doesn't want to interfere anymore. And she wants to apologize for what she did."

"But Monique… I love Kim. I chose her!"

The surprise in Monique's face was evident. For the first time, she doesn't know what to say. "You chose Kim? But last week, you were holding Bonnie."

"She needed me that time." Ron told Monique what happened that day as well as how Bonnie and him met. How they began their relationship and how it ended with Ron choosing Kim.

"Wow, that's a lot to take."

"I know. But I am sure now that I love Kim. And she may hurt me again I know but I am willing to take a risk. For her."

"Ron, can you trust her again?" Monique asked the same questions that he had in his mind earlier.

"I had the same question earlier. But now I know that I can. It may take some time but I know I will." Ron stood. "I have to talk to Kim now." With that, he left Bueno Nacho heading over to the Possible's.

Anne answered the door and was surprised to see Ron standing there. She gave the young man a tight hug with tears in her eyes. "We missed you so much Ron. Come in."

"Thank you Mrs Dr P." old habits die hard. "Is Kim there?" he asked.

"Yeah I will just call her." Anne said with sadness in her eyes. She then went upstairs to call Kim. "Kim, honey, will you please come out. You have a visitor downstairs."

"If its Monique mom tell her that I will meet her tomorrow instead. I need to finish packing my stuff." She said.

"Honey, its not Monique. It's Ron." Anne was surprised when the door suddenly opened revealing a disoriented Kim.

"R-ron? Ron is here?" she asked. "Did he say what he wants?" Kim said sadly.

"No sweetie but he is looking for you."

"I-I'm not sure if I am ready for face him." The two Possibles headed inside Kim's room and sat on the bed. "I already gave him up. He chose Bonnie. I already decided that I am giving up on him. If it's Bonnie that would make him happy then I won't force myself to him anymore. He deserves happiness after all I've done to him."

"Kim, if that's your decision, then I'm glad. Finally you realize that love is sacrificing. But I suggest you talk to him. Let him know. Tell him what you have to and listen to what he has to say. You have known each other for years now. Talk to him. If not for your relationship then at least for your friendship. You've been friends longer than your brothers' existence. At least it's worth saving that." Her mother said.

"I guess you're right mom. Let me just fix myself." Kim said.

Couple of minutes later, Kim emerged in the room where Ron is in. "Hi Ron." She said. Her eyes not meeting his.

Ron gazed at Kim. Still beautiful. "Hi Kim. I am here because I want us to talk. Do you want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"S-sure." Kim said not knowing why Ron decided to invite her. To be all honest, she thinks that he would just yell at her. Though if she's going to think about it, Ron wouldn't do that in their house. Maybe that's the reason why.

Both were silent during the drive as if lost in thoughts. Kim thinking if Ron can forgive her while Ron is thinking how to tell Kim that he wants to start again. Their thoughts ended as Ron stopped in the Middleton Park. It is night time already that there are very few people in. Ron and Kim walked over the park bench and sat there.

Finally, Ron broke the silence. "Kim, you said you wanted to talk to me. Please go ahead." Ron said.

"I'm sorry Ron." She started. "I've been saying that a lot lately." A sad smile escaped her lips."

"That night Kim, my tears fell because of the pain I felt when you told me that we're over. It was hard to let you go but I did because it will make you happy. Because Kim, just like what I said that night, your happiness is all that means to me."

"But I was never happy." She said silently. So silent that if Ron wasn't sitting close to her, he would've missed it. "Not without you. I told you in your office that I realized right away the wrong that I've done. I should've went back right away, but I got afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked.

"Of admitting a mistake. I am Kim Possible. I can do anything. Apparently, admitting I was wrong is just something I cannot do back then though. Then, when I was ready to admit my fault, the nagging feeling just won't go. Took me three years to finally stop that feeling and go back here to apologize. But still, my selfishness got the best of me. Yes I wanted to apologize to you Ron but I wanted to do it so I can have you back." Kim is now in tears as he held Ron's hand. "But it's wrong. Now, I am apologizing again to you Ron but this time not for selfish reasons. And, don't worry, I won't bother you and Bonnie anymore. I am glad that she makes you happy." She ended.

Ron was silent as if taking in what Kim told him. "Bonnie was extraordinary Kim. She made me make my first step into moving on. She had me at my worst, you had me at my best, still you chose to break my heart. And she never left me." No emotions can be heard on Ron. He said these as if he is commenting on the weather.

"I want to be honest with you Ron, that day in your office, I was hoping that you would say that's its still me you want. That we can be together again. But now, I've accepted that it's Bonnie who can make you happy now." Her tears won't stop flowing. It's like her heart is being shredded. "All I want you to know is that I love you. Always have. And I hope you can forgive me."

"I forgive you Kim." Kim automatically turned to Ron. "I don't think I was ever mad at you." His thumb wiped away the tears coursing through Kim's cheeks. "I found someone else Kim. Bonnie is sweeter and nicer than you. She even learned to cook for me even though she blasted my kitchen to oblivion." He laughed silently as he recalled the incident "She listens to me when I got something to say and she cares for my feelings the same way I care for hers. I know we're perfect for each other. But there's just one problem... I still love you more than her." With that Ron, brought Kim's lips to his for a gentle kiss. "I was wrong Kim to think that my love would ever change for you. I might have locked it up somewhere but it was never gone neither did it lost its intensity. Because my love is like earth which continues spinning. Just like the river that would never stop flowing. I still love you KP. When you came back, I tried to avoid you. But whenever I take one step away, I always find myself coming back to you." Ron placed another kiss on her lips.

Kim couldn't react. Her tears still flowing but her heart is jumping with glee. Ron chose her. She held his face. "R-ron… I- Thank you. For forgiving me. For loving me. For bringing back our yesterday."

"No Kim, I don't want our yesterday." Ron said. "I want to start anew. The past hurt me bad. I'd rather start again. Will you? Will you start again with me?" he asked.

"Yes Ron. Yes I will." Kim kissed Ron. "I love you so much Ron."

"I love you too Kim. More than I could fathom."

_**Three years later…**_

"Ron, will you please pay attention to me." Kim stood in front of Ron's gigantic TV. "You've been there for hours now."

"Awww KP…" Ron whined.

"Can you please get dressed now honey." Kim asked as she snaked her arms to Ron. We will be late for your party."

Ron pulled Kim closer to him. "I think we still got plenty of time KP" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Ronman has to wait. This is YOUR party." She said without much force. After all, she likes what Ron is doing.

"Fine then." He said as he got inside their room to dress.

Starting a new relationship was not easy for both Kim and Ron. Ron struggled hard into trusting Kim that he follows her everywhere. The two even brought back Team Possible as Ron is always beside Kim guarding her. Kim on the other hand still has doubts regarding Ron forgiving her. The two almost broke up but decided to sort things out. After a year, Kim moved into Ron's place in Upperton. It was a snail's pace into them building their relationship but they got there anyway.

The two arrived at the party. It was set to celebrate Ron's Presidency of Bueno Nacho corps after the owner retired of old age. When the two arrived, Ron was called out to the stage to give a few words.

"Thank you everyone for being here. My success in this business wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you. Much as I would like to discuss business tonight, I hope you guys don't mind if I take this opportunity to ask something to my girlfriend, Kim Possible." A loud cheering was heard as Ron approached Kim in her table and knelt in front of her "We've been together since Pre-k. Had our moments of laughter and tears. Danced together and fought together. Been around the world together. And despite all the problems we had, we are still stuck into each other like we're glued. But I just want to tell you Kim, that despite you not finishing a level in the wimp mode of Zombie Mayhem, destroying my kitchen with you cooking skills, not eating Nacos with me in Bueno Nacho, I love you, with all that I am. And if I get to live another life, I will still love you. So Kimberly Ann Possible, all I want to know is if you will do me the honor of being your husband?" Ron emotionally asked Kim as he opened the small box with a ring.

The crowd was silent. "Yes Ron, I want to be your wife." Kim said as he pulled Ron and kiss him. "Forever." She followed.

The crowd roared in happiness. A toast was done and right after the party, the two headed out. Ron picked up Kim bridal style as they approached his car. "Ron, put me down." Kim said smiling as Ron obliged. "Grow up please." Kim teasingly said.

"Of course KP. I don't want to be forever young you know."

"And why is that?"

"Because if I am forever young then my dream of growing old with you would never happen." He said kissing Kim.

"I love you so much Ronald Dean Stoppable."

"And I you, Kimberly Ann Possible. Always."

**AN: And it's done. Again, much thanks to those who followed the story. I hope you will follow as well my next KimRon stories which I will start working on next weekend. All grammar errors are my own. **


End file.
